gamespothotspotfandomcom-20200215-history
2007 Episode Guide
Episode Guide By Year The HotSpot 1/2/07 The HotSpot crew kicks off 20-0-Savage with a recap of GameSpot's Best and Worst of 2006, Time's remarks on the PS3, and Virtua Fighter 5 coming to the Xbox 360. Plus Psychonauts, Gears of War downloadable content, lefty's gaming skills, and the last time we'll ever-ever mention the Wii's wrist straps. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 1/9/07 While Rich scours CES for the next big thing in back massagers the rest of the HotSpot gang tackle the 360's upcoming IPTV functions, whether or not it will get a bigger hard drive and the mighty Zune. Also, we take on Sony's new downloadable games, its claim to have shipped 1 million PS3s and the Sixaxis winning an Emmy? What? Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 1/16/07 CES has come and gone, leaving barely a ripple on the gaming scene...Good thing the NPD released a mess of 2006 sales figures for the HotSpot crew to discuss! So who won the "great console war" of 2006? Is everybody still buying Madden? Tune in for those answers, the launch of Burning Crusade, and your e-mails and phone calls! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 1/23/07 Burning Crusade breaks sales records, Neversoft takes over the Guitar Hero franchise, folks in Europe want to ban games, LT won't be seen in Australia anytime soon, and Founding Fighters! Who needs new releases when you can have all of this? Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 1/30/07 Windows Vista is here, should you care yet? Plus the Wii brings news, Capcom wants an award, Sony teams up with Namco-Bandai for the sake of the Cell, Gears of War charts in Japan, and Duke Nukem Forever refuses to go away. Shake it, baby! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 2/6/07 Sony calls the Wii an impulse buy, yet in Japan Nintendo's system is outselling the PS3 at a 4 to 1 rate! Plus, 2K's (finally) ready for some football, DVD Empire stops selling games, Dan Aykroyd is prepping for a Ghostbusters game, and everybody's favorite handheld with two screens wants to hear more about your mother. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 2/13/07 The GameSpot travel team returns from Vegas with a full report on D.I.C.E., plus we discuss the dangers of walking while gaming, PopCap's newest executive, rewards for achievement points, and Halo 3's "shutup button." And of course, we cast the new Metal Gear movie! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 2/20/07 This week the HotSpot crew discusses the ESA taking on Canada, the resurrection of an ill-conceived game law, the Wii rocking the vote, Clover Studio sowing the land, Marc Ecko, the Halo 3 beta, and LucasArts' new Star Wars game. Will there be a Hoth level? Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 2/27/07 This week the HotSpot crew reacts to Sony taking the emotions out of the PS3 while Nintendo's gleaming the GameCube. Plus the ESRB's hiring, a big-name retailer doesn't quite understand how to price used games, the UK government is raiding car boot sales, and Wing Commander is announced for Live Arcade. But wait, no Tom F. Wilson? Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 3/6/07 GDC's ready to kick-off and the HotSpot crew take a stab at what to expect from the event. Topics include the PlayStation Home rumors, Sony's new deal with Immersion, and Microsoft's bump for Live Arcade. Plus, we ponder ESA lobbying, GTA IV's first trailer, the new Lego MMO, and Zoe Mode's phone number. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 3/13/07 The whirlwind of information that is GDC has left San Francisco, and the HotSpot crew recap the announcement of PlayStation Home, Miyamoto's keynote address, Killzone's cameo, the Developers Choice Awards, plus the notable games and lectures found at the conference. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 3/20/07 The newly announced Gears of War movie has the HotSpot crew hitting the casting couch. Plus we discuss the overseas launch of the PS3, Vista going Live, Folding@home, Take-Two's latest squabbles, Devil May Cry 4, NiGHTS, Halo 3, and the return of Psi-Ops. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 3/27/07 The HotSpot racketeers cover the newly announced Xbox 360 Elite, the overseas launch of the PlayStation 3, Xbox Live security, Lego Batman, and the various outrage echoing from Capcom's forums and Florida court rooms, to Mexico and Bono's board room. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 4/3/07 Grand Theft Auto IV's debut trailer has barely crossed our retinas, and people are already upset! Listen to the HotSpot crew dissect these reactions as well as GameStop's Wii shortage theory, the PSP price drop, Insomniac's PS3 rally cry, Rock Band, Mario, Sonic, the Olympics, and David Hayter's rad new hair. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 4/10/07 The HotSpot quartet talk about the Halo 3 beta then shift through the seasons of the Xbox 360 spring update, the Wii's summer gaming love, and the PlayStation 3's promising autumn, before giving a wintry reception for HP's new handheld venture. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 4/17/07 The HotSpot crew says goodbye to the 20-gig PS3, goes channel stuffing with the Xbox 360, and discusses the FTC's praise for the video game industry, GTA IV, Harvey Birdman, and overpriced Guitar Hero downloads all before debating Scorpion versus Sub-Zero! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 4/24/07 The HotSpot crew breaks down E3 2007's exhibitor list, Vince Young's chances on avoiding the Madden curse, Microsoft patents, PS Network numbers, the Freakonomics of Wii supply and demand, crazy new bar codes, and the immortal Pac-Man cartoon. Here Chomp-Chomp! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 5/1/07 The HotSpot says goodbye to Ken Kutaragi, then discusses Xbox 360 Elite transfers, various PlayStation cameras, Nintendo's development tonnage, the possibility of Starcraft 2, All-Pro Football 2K8's historic roster, Call of Duty 4, Puzzle Quest, the Gears of War screenplay, and the immortal Billy Mitchell. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 5/8/07 The HotSpot crew shares their disappointment with Spider-Man 3, then discusses Nintendo's apology for the Wii shortage, GTA IV development, Clements High School, Fallout 3, Rock Band, the Simpsons, and Goku-doku all in GameSpot's weekly radio show. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 5/15/07 While Rich evens out his tan the rest of the HotSpot gang chat about the Halo 3 Beta, Sony's finances, Nintendo games selling big in Japan, Final Fantasies, Crytek's new IP and much, much more. Plus we have a phone call blowout!!! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 5/22/07 The HotSpot crew discusses the Starcraft II announcement, Metroid Prime 3, Halo 3, GTA IV, Geometry Wars: Galaxies, 80 gig PS3s, banned 360s, the latest chapter in the Texas high school drama, and how to pitch your Hollywood blockbuster via Xbox Live all on GameSpot's weekly radio show. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 5/29/07 The HotSpot crew discusses the E3 conference schedule, Nintendo's and Ubisoft's recent press events, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Haze, Guitar Hero III, Halo 2's partial nudity, Blizzard v. gold farmers, Dirty Dancing, and the horror of live Wii all on GameSpot's weekly radio show. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 6/5/07 The HotSpot crew burns the Fallout 3 trailer into their retinas, then discusses Virtual Console milestones, GTA IV and gaming analysts, New York's idea of a Class E felony, Brash's bank account, Aliens, Heat, Pac-Man, and yes, more Billy Mitchell all on GameSpot's weekly radio show. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 6/12/07 The HotSpot crew discusses the first step in the rebirth of Mac gaming, id's new tech demo, the un-delayed GTA IV, PSP redesigns, the Church of England's love for Resistance: Fall of Man, Square Enix's fear of technology, the end of the Halo 3 beta, and Nintendo's corporate cutbacks all on GameSpot's weekly radio show. Notes: The panel consisted of Rich Gallup, Jeff Gerstmann, Vinnie Caravella, and Brendan Sinclair. The HotSpot 6/19/07 GameSpot editors go on a Manhunt, and discuss E3 2007, Sega's Wii reality check, Sir Howard's idea of refinement, Halo's relapsing virus, gaming addiction, PS3 home safety, the DOA movie, and more on The HotSpot, GameSpot's weekly radio show. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 6/26/07 The GameSpot staff dive in for more Manhunt 2, ESRB's trailer policies, Nintendo's rise on the stock market, the looming PS3 game avalanche, BioWare's love of hedgehogs, the potential of a new 2D Contra, E3 2007, Timothy Olyphant, and more on The HotSpot, GameSpot's weekly radio show. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 7/3/07 Tune in as GameSpot editors amp up for E3 2007 and reveal their plans to cover the world's greatest video game event! We also discuss the new GTA IV trailer, the NPD getting heavy, the ESA's new king of The Hill, WiiWare, Guitar Hero, horsie games, Auto Assault's final lap and more on The HotSpot, GameSpot's weekly radio show. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 7/17/07 Tune in as the HotSpot crew recaps E3 2007 with a look at the Microsoft, Nintendo, and Sony press conferences, as well as opinions on E3's new format, the PS3 60-gig clearance sale and Peter Moore's new job. Plus, we share in-depth thoughts on over forty games on display at the show all on GameSpot's weekly radio show! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 7/24/07 The HotSpot Five sob their way through the Best of E3 awards, the Silicon Knights-Epic Games lawsuit, Metal Gear's 20th anniversary, the PS3's sales surge, and the ongoing debate of video games as art before saying a tearful goodbye to Rich, all on GameSpot's weekly radio show! Notes: This was Rich's final appearance as host of GameSpot Presents the HotSpot. The panel included Alex Navarro, Vinnie Caravella, Jeff Gerstmann, and Brendan Sinclair. The HotSpot 7/31/07 Comic-Con may be over but the HotSpot nerds refuse to get winded. This week we cover Lego Indiana Jones, the possible 360 price drop, EA's new Marvel fighting game, Sony's new Rockstar exclusive and much more on the greatest podcast on the internet. Do it! Notes: This was Jeff Gerstmann's first show as the regular host of the HotSpot. The panel included Vinnie Caravella, Brendan Sinclair, and Brad Shoemaker. The HotSpot 8/07/07 Two more Cons go down and GameSpot is there to pick up the pieces. Blizzard and Quake show us their wares while GTA 4 slips further back on the release calendar. Is Nintendo planning a new handheld? Plus we finally put the Xbox 360 price drop rumor to rest. All that, a special phone-in guest, your favorite albums and much, much more on The HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 8/14/2007 As the release season starts to heat up with the release of Madden NFL 08, a team of GameSpot editors sit down and discuss the finer things in life, like Halo-flavored tortilla chips, Ubisoft's movie dreams, and, with any luck, the final word on Dietrich. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 8/21/2007 BioShock is in stores, but we pull ourselves out of Rapture to talk about the last week of news, including developments in the HD-DVD vs, Blu-ray conflict, Halo 3's impending release, and, you know, bazookas. Notes: Fill in notes here The HotSpot 8/28/2007 We return from PAX and Leipzig to put August away for good. Are your peepers ready for games in 3D? Did you know that Manhunt 2 will indeed be coming to a store near you? Why not grab a Double Gulp and Halo 3? Say What? We tackle all this, your phone calls, and much more on GameSpot's weekly podcast! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 9/04/2007 The HotSpot gang slinks out of a long weekend to bring you all the latest news. Is that PS3 deal still kicking? Is in-game advertising here to stay, and do we even mind? What the heck is Master P doing on here and since when does Joust have global awareness? We answer all this, take your questions and more on this week's podcast. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 9/11/2007 The news cometh and the HotSpot report...eth. The GameSpot Gang sifts through the week's news and finds gold with stories ranging from Link's new shooter on the Wii to Guitar Hero 3 on your Mac. Want a new Street Fighter movie? Well, you just might get it anyway. Plus we take your emails, calls and much more all on GameSpot's weekly podcast. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 9/18/2007 We're counting down multiple occasions on the show this week as we wait for the first news from the Tokyo Game Show to start slamming the site. And hey, in case you haven't been hit over the head with it enough yet, Halo 3 is exactly one week away. So you know we've got more to say about that. Plus we talk about the end of FASA, Havok and Intel hooking up, and of course, your e-mails and calls! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 9/25/2007 The GameSpot crew puts sleep and Halo 3 aside to bring you another action packed podcast. Fresh out of TGS we cover all the big news from the show as well as give you everything you need to know about the Halo 3 launch. If that weren't enough we take your phone calls and much, much more all on GameSpot's weekly audio extravaganza. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/02/2007 It's a mad, mad world and the HotSpot gang tries its best to make sense of it all. Is Bungie ditching Microsoft? Would you pay $9,000 for J Allard's Zune? What's really behind those Wii delays? We address all those questions, Oreo Pizzas, your emails, phone calls and much more on GameSpot's weekly audio hootenanny. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/09/2007 Bungie leaves Microsoft and The HotSpot stops swatting at the airborne oinkers long enough to eat a little crow. The UK still has it out for Manhunt 2 but somehow Nutella is good for kids? Are you going to get a new, cheaper PS3 or a new bundled 360? We set sail with all this, your phone calls and much more on GameSpot's weekly audio voyage. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/16/2007 Capcom gets its act together and finally remakes Bionic Commando and are we excited? Heck yeah! Is EA really going to rule the world? Find out what they've gone and done now. Also, is Majesco destroying our natural resources? All these answers, your emails, phone calls and more on GameSpot's weekly audio mystery tour. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/23/2007 Microsoft officially release its new Xbox 360 bundle while Sony confirms its new PS3 model. Will Street Fighter 4 be all that we hope? Is Bioware making the longest acronym ever with a KOTOR MMORPG? Is gaming like a religion and could Haze be the s--t?! All these answers, your phone calls and much, much more on this week's audio excursion known only as The HotSpot. Notes: To Korn frontman Jonathan Davis, gaming is like a religion, and Haze is the s--t. He needed a track that could really hit up that kind of rush, and he thinks he nailed it. The HotSpot 10/30/2007 The HotSpot crew cleans up their act only to get thrown out of the booth! Before that though we talk about Bioware and LucasArts teaming up and Sony still selling that crazy PS2. Will Manhunt 2 entice your children? How does an animated Resident Evil movie sound? All these answers, your phone calls and much, much more on this week's audio doodad known as The HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 11/06/2007 The HotSpot crew rolls up their sleeves and digs into those crazy Q2 earnings reports, but who came out on top? Is it lights out for the studio that brought us Fight Night? Could the world use more MMOs? Questionable. Could the world use more Tesla Coils? Heck Yeah! Also, special thanks to Andy for this week's version of the intro. Get all this and another phone call blowout on this week's installment of The HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 11/13/2007 Could we ask for a better November in terms of great releases? The HotSpot crew puts down the games for a second to handle all the big news of the week. Is Microsoft dropping one of its biggest titles? To whom will Spike TV give the "Most Addictive Game Fueled by Dew" award? Will the Prince of Persia movie really take place in New York City? All this, your e-mails, phone calls, and more in this week's audio turducken known as The HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 11/20/2007 With GameSpot staff sliding out the door for an early Thanksgiving break as we speak, the HotSpot pulls it together and brings you a show on what seems to be the busiest release date in all of gaming. Such heady topics as Assassin's Creed, BioShock, ghosts, wrestling, Call of Duty, and the proper way to make a sloppy joe are all contained in this week's brain-blasting installment. Notes: This was Jeff Gerstmann's last appearance on the HotSpot. The HotSpot 11/27/2007 No time for leftovers, Junior. These games are still piping hot. The folks over at The HotSpot go over their holiday gaming regimen while taking time to answer all those profound questions. Is Nintendo killing the environment? Could we possibly do another Manhunt 2 story? What does Mr. T have to do with all of this? Find out the answers to all this, plus your e-mails, phone calls, and much more on GameSpot's weekly audio webapodamusisode. Notes: This was the last HotSpot to feature the original "Too Hot" theme music from Midnight Brown. The HotSpot 12/04/2007 GameSpot speaks... Notes: This was the first episode of the show after Jeff Gerstmann's firing was made public. Often known as "Gerstmann Gate" due to the (then) mysterious nature of Jeff Gerstmann's departure. The HotSpot 12/11/2007 A football? Oh no, what was I doing? Wake up, stupid! Wake up! With the holiday season in full-on blitz, we talk about, what else? Rumors! Will Bungie be developing Street Fighter IV for the Dreamcast 2? Does your Guitar Hero 3 edition have mono? Did you make our top quotes of the year? We answer all of these questions, take your calls, and much more on this edition of The HotSpot. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 12/18/2007 The HotSpot crew closes out the year with a recap of the biggest news stories of the century! OK, maybe not the century, but definitely the biggest stories since last December! Did all that great DBZ news crack the list? Can you guess which story will be number one? Don't agree with our take? Well, you're in luck! Just vent your frustration down below, no...below that, there you go. Leave it right there in the comments section. Have a safe and amazing holiday season, and we will catch up when The HotSpot returns next year. Notes: Fill in notes here.